


All The Little Things

by LeggoxMyxGreggo



Category: Fury(2014)
Genre: I have no other excuses, M/M, some fluff for the holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeggoxMyxGreggo/pseuds/LeggoxMyxGreggo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is a lot more easily distracted than he likes to act. Grady definitely doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving all. Lots of work lately but here, Fluff! Just a little short. Loving these little drabbles, no lie.

        It wasn't often that Boyd sat on the floor beside his chair and just cleaned his gun, not since he first joined this tank and wan't comfortable in his seat yet. Now though, he had a completely different reason for why he hadn't done it and that reason was currently pressed against his back, nuzzling at his shoulders and neck. "Damnnit, Grady." He grumbles as he fumbles with his rag and nearly drops the butt of his gun on his lap. It wasn't bad but with the proximity it was likely to hurt. "Stop it." Boyd rolls his shoulders to try dislodging Grady from his back. He's not surprised that it doesn't work but it was worth a try.  
        "Why? 'M not doing nuthin'." He can feel the way his lips quirked in a smile. The nuzzling turns into gentle kisses and his breath catches. No one could tell him that Grady couldn't be a gentle lover.  
        "How am I supposed to concentrate when you're kissing my neck like that?" Boyd hums, tilting his head briefly to give Grady the room to reach his throat. Quickly catching on he huffs and pushes Grady's head away from his neck. "Stop. 'M s'posed to be cleaning."  
        "You can clean fine." Grady's hands were big as they cupped his hips and he's suddenly too aware of Grady's legs on either side of his own. "Not like we fuckin'." The thought makes a groan catch in Boyd's throat and he shakes his head. "Not in the tank." He rolls his shoulders back again to attempt to dislodge Grady's mouth from his shoulder blade.  
        "You know I can't think with you doin' this." Boyd gasps at the feeling of teeth and leans to the side to dig his elbow into Grady's ribs, dislodging him with an annoyed grunt.   
        "Aight. I'm done. No more kissin', promise." Warm hands slip around his waist and Boyd gives in to the clingy man, leaning into his chest.   
        "Thank you." He murmurs, reaching back to card his fingers through Grady's hair gently before getting back to cleaning. "You're such a distraction." Boyd says the words fondly, knowing that he wouldn't want Grady to be any other way. It was pretty pleasant to sit back in the loaders arms or brush his fingers through the man's hair. These moments were rare in the cramped space of the tank and he knew to take it where he could get it. Normally Grady's head would be pillowed on his thigh as they traveled, the man's eyes closed as Boyd traced fingers idly over what skin he could reach. They were lucky that the rest of the crew just accepted them as well, meant more than Boyd could ever explain to any of them. "Stop kissing." He warns, shivering as his hands stutter over the muzzle.  
        Grady huffs a laugh, nothing close to his normal whoop. "Fine. Fine. No kissin', no lovin', no nuthin'. Just sit here and be a giant pillow." The dramatics makes Boyd laugh and he wonders how he can make himself seem so stupid. "Got a problem?" Boyd asks, waiting for a response and chuckling as he doesn't get one. "Good."


End file.
